For various reasons, a portion of medical doctors can be apprehensive about the cutting of particular areas of the body. In particular, the area of the Achilles tendon presents unique challenges to doctors performing surgeries in this area of the body. A model mimicking the anatomy of a particular region of the body would allow a doctor to practice prior to conducting the actual surgery.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide individuals with a model which will allow them to practice a surgery.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide such a model that can be reused.